Unwanted Love
by Alexness1010
Summary: a gem brakes causing Jango and Manny to fall in love with the first girl they see. ManyxFrida and JanettexJango
1. Chapter 1

**Uwanted love?**

"Jango, give me the gem!" Manny said.

"never! This priceless blood diamond is what my gutiar needs," Jango replied holding it tightly.

Manny extended his claw and grabbed the gem. It was a tug-a-war. Manny bit his lip. Jango clinched his teeth, it hurt a bit but he didn't care. Manny noticed his chain was braking again.

"AW MAN!! I just got that fixed!" he whinned and grabbed the chain.

He couldn't afford to let this diamond get into Jango's hands. The small brake hurt him, tears dripped down his bare face. Jango's feet were sliding forward. He quickly caught the stone stand the gem used to rest on, he pulled harder. Manny couldn't take it any longer, because of is tiger instincts, he let go. He held his wrist in one place to fight back the pain. His eyes watered rapidly. Jango smiled broadly at his lucky victory. Manny ran torward him. Manny turned his hand into a fist and swung it at Jango. The poor boy was hit in the face and he flew back while the gem flew forward. It hit the ground, bursting into a buch of tiny pieces. The two were too stunned to move. A red mist flew out and filled the room. They were wide eyed and completely still. The red mist flowed around their bodies as if it were holdig them. A woman's voice was heard.

"THE STONE IS BROKEN! The Lover's Curse shall be put apon thy. Though shall fall in love with the first girl thy shall see," she said.

The mist let go of them and two flows shot in manny and Jango's eyes. They looked like they have just seen a ghost and they rubbed their eyes.

"what did it mean when it said _lover's_ curse?" manny asked frightened.

"I think she meant that the first girl we see we'll fall inlove with," Jango answered.

"well I'm not gonna see anything," manny said shutting his eyes.

He didn't want to fall in love, not yet. And neither did Jango, so he did too. Then footsteps were heard. The museum doors bursted open. It was Frida and Janette. Manny opened his eyes from the shock. Jango did too.

"Sorry we're late manito, Frida had detention," Janette mocked.

"hey! That teacher was asking for it!" Frida argued.

"and you made me sit through the whole thing! I was lucky I didn't die of bordeom!" janette argued. Frida noticed the boy's stares.

"uh guys, you okay?" Frida asked.

"I am now," manny said taking frida's hand. She blinked twice.

"and I am too," Jango said taking Janette's hand.

"skeleton boy say what now," She stated confused.

Frida and Janette beamed at eachother and back at the boys. What was with them? They never act like this.

"yeah," Frida said slowly.

"we gotta go," Janette said.

The two raced off to Frida's house. Janette slammed the door and Frida covered it so the boys wouldn't get in.

"I-ye! what was that all about?" Janette asked frida.

"I don't know, manny never looks into my eyes like that before," Frida said.

"and Jango, he has a deep hatred of me ever since I betrayed him," Janette said.

"It's just a thought, but could it mean that their...uh...you know," Frida said ucomfortable of what she was thinking.

"in love?" Janette finished.

"yeah," Frida replied.

" I-YE!!! Oh DIOS! This can't happen! I don't even like Jango!!" Janette shouted.

"and if manny has a crush on me our friendship will be ruined," Frida added.

"how did this happen anyways?" Janette asked.

"I saw a gem smashed on the ground," Frida recalled.

"really? what'd it look like," Janette asked tilting her head to one side.

"it was red and shiny, It was in very tiny pieces and I saw a slight sparkling mist come out," Frida described. Janette gasped.

" It was the Blood love diamond of Zura!" Janette shouted with fright.

"it's a what now?" Frida asked.

"The blood love diamond of Zura is an ancient artifact that was made 1600 years ago by a king," Janette explained.

"weird, C'mon let's get to the museum again," Frida said and they raced out the door once more.

Janette stopped on the sidewalk and frida bumped right in to her. She grabbed frida's shirt and ran and hid in a bush. Frida looked angry at her. She covered frida's mouth for she was yellig at her. She let go of her mouth.

"Janette! what was that for!?" Frida yelled softly.

"Love struck boys at 12 o'clock," Janette whispered back.

Frida checked her watch. Janette sighed at her foolishness. She could hear the boys voices when the called out their names. Frida bit her lip nervosly. Janette sweat dropped at this. She hated to hid, it made her feel weak and fearful. The bushes moved. Janette and Frida's eyes shrinked when Jango's head was seen behind them.

"there you are Janey, Hey Manny! It's them!" Jango shouted. Manny came rushing over.

" alright, We've been looking everywhere for you guys," he said.

Jango pulled Janette out of the bush and embraced her, Manny pulled Frida out and did the same thing. The two screamed loudly and pushed them away from them. They ran to the museum and closed the door once they got there.

"that was insane! How did they find us so quickliy?" Janette said.

"its because the hiding place wasn't good," Frida replied.

"at least they're gone," Janette stated whipping the sweat off her forehead.


	2. bad day indeed

Janette and Frida quickly entered the Blood love diamond's exibit. When they opened the exibit's doors, the diamond of zura wasn't on the ground anymore, it was put whole on the stone table once more. Bad luck for them.

"ah man! we're too late," Janette said with a huge amount of disappointment.

"hey! I have an idea!" Frida stated.

"spill it! I don't want to be a dead boy's crush!" Janette pleaded shaking frida like there was no tommorrow.

"what if we looked at the security camera's film, maybe it will show what happened to Jango and manny when they broke the stone," Frida explained.

"you are a blue haired genius," Janette complimented.

"I get that a lot," Frida said.

"really?" Janette asked.

"of course not," Frida replied.

"let's find that security camera," Janette said looking for the security camera.

"there it is!" Frida said pointing at the camera on the far left corner.

Janette smiled and grabbed a cord she kept in her pocket, she took out her on the go video camera. She spun her belt buckle turning into la kitten. He cat-like reflexes would help her with her balance when she hopps on the celling. She activated her claws and stuck them in the wall and carefully climbed to the corner of the wall where the camera was. She stuck the cord in the security camera and hacked in it with her video camera. She downloaded it in her video camera and pulled the cord out. She hopped off the wall and turned into her normal self.

"easy as pie," she bragged getting the file back up.

"let's see that clip," Frida said.

Janette chose the file she wanted and used full view on it. Janette put the sound up high. The video started when Jango took the blood love diamond of Zura.

_Clip..._

_Jango slowly took the blood diamond from it's stone stand and held it in his hands. An alarm went off and a red siren started to flash in the room. Manny pushed the security button to alert the cops. Jango sneered at him and held the blood diamond tightly. Everything that was seen just a few hours ago was seen on the type. The red mist appeared around them as it cast the terrible spell on Jango and Manny. After the mist slowly vanished Manny started talking to Jango. He closed his eyes and Jango did too. The doors opened. It was Janette and Frida. Janette said what she had said before and they started to argue a bit. MAnny and Fida grabbed their hands on the clips and started flirting. Janette and Frida ran out the door in fright and the boys just stood there._

The next scene was shot on Manny and Jango. They heard what they had to say after they left.

"Janette sure is a dream," Jango said with a loving sigh. Janette gaged when she heard this.

"and Frida's got it going on," manny said making a curve with his hands. Frida grunted and tried to see what he meant, she didn't see anything.

"but mostly Janette, that's why she's my girl," Jango bragged. Janette growled and looked at herself like frida did. She didn't see anything either.

"how are we going to find them now?" manny asked.

"don't worry, I put a tracking device on Janette's jacket," Jango replied getting a remote that could track their every move.

Janette's pupils shrunk and she looked at her jacket. There was a tracking device on it. It was as small as a bug. It had a skull shape and a red beeper blinking on its fore head. Janette tore it off her jacket and blinked at it for a moment. The red light blinked faster until it was all red.

"well that can't be good," Janette stated.

The museum doors opened again. Jango had his remote in his hands and he smiled broadly. Manny was right beside him with a smile on his face too, but he was back to his curly haired self instead of El Tigre. Janette's right eye twitched. She was stupid not to see the tracker o there before.

"yep, not good," Frida repeated.

"RUN!!!!!!" Janette warned and turned into la kitten once more. She grabbed frida and swung out of the area through the window. The boys stood still for a moment then manny turned into EL Tigre and Jango got out his gutiar. El Tigre hopped out the window and Jango busted through the wall with his gutiar laser. Janette extended her left claw and swung from building to building with Frida. This was not a good day indeed.


	3. no where is safe

Janette stopped and put frida down when they reached her home. She sweated and panted a bit from the tirering swings and what they were running from. She put her hands on her knees to try to hold her self up. Her heart raced. Frida closed Janette's door and locked it with a whole bunch of locks. Janette spun her belt buckle once more to turn herself back to her kid form. She put a chair in frot of the door just in case the locks wouldn't hold them. She shut all the windows and closed the curtains.

" Frida, I can't take it anymore! They've only been like this for an hour and I'm ready to pull out my hair," she yelled.

"I know. Me too, we need a cure," Frida said getting on Janette's laptop.

"what are you looking at?" Janette asked.

"I'm on wikepedia. It'll give us information on the blood love diamond of Zura," Frida explained typing it in.

"good idea," Janette complimented.

Frida scrolled down the page and found its bio.

"here it is! the blood love diamond of zura is a dangerous gem with the power of love in its posession. 1600 years ago a young prince married a beautiful princess. When they became king and queen a terrible illness spread the king's land. Unfortunately, his wife caught it. 3 years later she pasted away in her sleep. The king parished from his wife's sudden death and found a new gem and named it in her honor. The king summoned a chipsey to put a curse on the gem. The chipsey used the queen's soul and imprisoned it in the gem so she shall forever live as a spirit. The king demanded a another curse put apon it so the future world will not harm his beloved. She cursed it to whoever brakes the gem, he shall fall deepily inlove with the first woman or girl he shall see," Frida explained.

"so whats the cure," Janette asked desprite.

"It says that it will wear out in about a day," Frida replied to her question and closed the laptop.

"a DAY!!" Janette yelled.

"I can't survive from Jango for a least 30 seconds! Now I have to wait a whole day with him ga-gaing over me! TOURCHER!!" Janette freaked.

"I know. I'd hate to be you right now," Frida mocked.

"ya kow, you're really pushing it," Janette warned.

"well, it can't get worse," Frida replied.

A knock on the door was heard. They ducked, but there wasn't any explosion or claw slashes. Janette blinked twice and looked through her peep hole. It was Uncle Rodolpho. She opened the door.

"Hi Uncle, What's up?" Janette asked.

" I need you two down stairs, manny is-" he explained but was cut off by her door slamming on his face. He heard a lock on the door.

"NO WHERE IS SAFE!!" Janette said holding down the door.

"you got that right," Frida replied putting another chair on the door knob.

**Sorry its soooooo short and it took such a long time. I was extremely bussy**


End file.
